Forever More
by musical.swan
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Hiccelsa week. Let's gather round for some blankets, movies, and hot cocoa with cinnamon guys!
1. Fire and Ice

_Fire and Ice_

Her cape dragged across the hallway, heels clicking as she approached the throne room. A silver cape, a simple dark dress and dark heels.

With a flick of her wrist, the grand doors to her old castle opened, revealing the room that had not been touched for years. Much of the room was covered in dust, the debris from that awful night were still in the one spot. The only change now, was the man kneeling before the two thrones.

His hair was chocolate brown but due to the war, it was covered in black soot. He wore a simple green tunic with a fur coat, brown pants and fur boots. What surprised the queen was what he wore upon his head; nothing.

'You're late Queen Elsa'

The words were unusually calm and soft, holding a sense of peace Elsa had not heard from someone for a long time.

'A Queen is never late, King Hiccup, but everyone else is simply early'

"Her voice was not threatening, but it held a sinister sense. A warning to the man in front of her.

A chuckle came from the king. She watched as he arose from his kneeling position and turned to face her, the Queen of ice.

By each day, those ice demons that follow you grow stronger both in power and in combat, do they not?'

Elsa held her head high before her enemy.

'They are much stronger than your weak excuse for warriors'

Another chuckle.

'That is true, but only up until a certain point. You see we know how…an ally of sorts'

The queen raised an eyebrow. The king smirked. Elsa knew what the man had done; he had finally brought the dragons to his aid. She also knew, that in a way, he was threatening her. And the queen would not allow it.

"The room dropped dramatically in temperature. The wind sped up outside, ice started crawling on the walls and covering the broken windows. The room was darkened drastically.

'I am warning you _King_ Hiccup. **Do not** underestimate the power of ice and snow'

Hiccup didn't seem the slightest bit phased. Instead, he walked slowly up to the queen so that they're faces were inches away from each other. She felt the heat radiating from his body as he felt the cold radiating from hers.

Elsa watched as he slowly raised a hand in between their bodies. A small flame sparked onto the palm of his hand. Her eyes followed as it danced along his fingers, weaving in and out, bouncing around until the small flame covered his hand.

'You remember when we had something like this'

The queen did not look at Hiccup, still watching his hand engulfed in fire.

'It was quite time, was it not? When we were both young and free…why did it end so abruptly?'

Elsa growled at the man in front of her. 'Why did this war start?'

The flame that covered Hiccup's hand doused as the king started to walk around the room.

'You courage is admirable, as are you'

Elsa fought down her feelings, numbness fighting for control of emotion as it did every time she neared the person she once loved.

'But we both know that one's looks only go so far'

The man turned on his heel to face the queen, nearly half the room's length from her. A fireball formed in the king's hands, his body close to one of the paintings of her family. He looked at the painting, seemingly admiring it.

It was the day her niece turned one.

It was a painting of her niece, little Cindy, giving a smile that Elsa had always known too well. Who would've known that she would be painting the walls afterwards? Behind Cindy sitting on a chair was Anna, also giving a smile. Though she did not have the usual mischievous look, her sister was genuinely happy in the painting. Happy about everything, Elsa decided. Standing to Anna's left was Kristoff, whose face was also filled with delight. Elsa also sat to the right of Anna, both of their parents smiling behind them.

It was a painting that Elsa had always treasured, for it held her family and all that they once were. A single tear found its way down the queen's cheek.

'I don't want this war Elsa'

Hiccup was standing behind the queen, his flaming hand snuffed out once again. Elsa turned to the man, their faces inches from each other. His eyes were the colour of the forest; green and unchanging. There was a small scar on his chin, the one Elsa accidentally gave him after a night of dragon play.

'I never did. I know you blame me for your family's death and believe me, I am sorry for it'

Neither of the leaders dared to move.

'Yes, our kind are different. Yours are wielders of ice whilst mine are fire; and you know better than anyone that our subjects do make mistakes. They aren't perfect'

The queen's expression darkened. Her ice cold eyes reflecting what she had become; cold, deceiving and unrelenting.

'But my family didn't need to pay the price'

'No, they didn't. Mine didn't either, yet, here we are'

Hiccup sighed and briefly glanced around the room before placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder. For a moment, Elsa was brought back to the time she had with the man in front of her. The days where she was genuinely happy.

'Elsa, please just listen. I didn't come here today to threaten you or try to capture you for ransom as one would do; rather I came here to try to stop this. If we both continue with this war, how many lives will be lost? How many will lose their families to our mistakes? How many will have to live through torture and pain because we can't forgive someone?'

Elsa, for a minute, seemed to consider Hiccup's words. She'd been playing this game for years, and now, she had the chance to end it. The war could finally stop. Maybe now she had the chance to find what others called happiness, what she once called happiness...

The Snow Queen smirked, her ice blue eyes meeting his soft green ones.

'I couldn't save my family. Now,' Elsa laughed, sending tingles down Hiccup's back 'You can be sure that I won't have any mercy on you'

The king felt his heart grow heavy, realizing that the mission to stop the war had been for naught.

'So you are going to sacrifice thousands of lives because of one stupid mistake?'

Moving swiftly, the queen started to prowl around the king, leaving a ice trail that steadily thickened.

'Maybe you should've thought of that in the first place. Before you killed my family! But...I understand. Accidents happen, and people must move on'

For a second, Hiccup breathed easily.

'And to move on, one must have something to...distract them after the hard, hard times'

And then his heart stopped. Elsa looked at the king right in the eye, seemingly like she was looking right through him. With a menacing voice, she spoke.

'You destroyed my happiness; now, I am going to destroy yours and every chance you have for it'

Elsa watched with delight as his voice started to crack, fear taking a hold of the man in front of her. 'Revenge doesn't fill that hole in your heart, it just makes it worse Elsa'

'It's _Queen_ Elsa to you. And if you really didn't want all of this, maybe you should've thought of that before you murdered my family, especially when their daughter is the ruler of all those who control winter'

The Snow Queen walked to the door, her cape flowing in the small wind that was created as she walked. Before the queen left, she turned to face her enemy with a small smile on her lips.

'So Hiccup, this is a warning to you. **Beware the frozen heart'**

 **A/N: Hey! So Hiccelsa week has started...and I intend to upload everyday for the week. I probably wont though, but anyway. In this little drabble, in which it was written really quickly and crappy, Elsa is the leader of people with ice power whilst Hiccup leads those with fire. Her family was normal and they were killed by someone with fire people. Since Elsa and Hiccup had a thing going on, she blamed him for killing her family and thus started a war. In this, I was originally going to end it with fluff but I thought making Elsa evil would be fun. Maybe one day I'll turn this into something bigger.**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**

 **(btw if you guys see anything that can be fixed or elaborated or something could you message me? I didn't really reread it)**


	2. On Top of the World

_On Top of the World_

She didn't ever think that he would convince her to do this. Yet, here she was; clinging to Hiccup for dear life. Part of her wondered if she would ever get off this beast alive, yet, part of her was enjoying the thrill. The feeling that she was on top of the world.

'You might want to open your eyes Elsa'

Her heart was hammering against her chest, arms wrapping around Hiccup's torso even harder that what they already are.

'No no no no no no. I swear once we get on the ground I'm never seeing you again'

Her body vibrated as he laughed.

'C'mon snowflake; it's perfectly safe, I swear'

Elsa grumbled in response. Toothless, who was clearly enjoying the whole thing, decided to create a little show by diving. Elsa, of course, screamed at Hiccup and how much she hated him and should she get her gloves off he would never see colour again and so on.

Pulling Toothless up to glide again, he nudged her. Despite feeling like she had been killed, resurrected and then killed again; she decided to listen. Maybe it could save her from another dive. Slowly lifting her head, she gasped.

Down below her was Arendelle, sparkling under the sun. The caste was covered in ice, sparkling and giving off a slightly golden glow. She watched as the fjord and the sea reflected the sun, the ships lazily floating along. The mountains were kissed by the golden rays, a small reflection off the North Mountain showing her just how big her ice castle was.

Laughing, she threw her hands up in the air. A small flurry of snowflakes left her fingertips, colouring the clouds shades of blue and white.

Leaning over, she kissed Hiccup's cheek.

'We're on top of the world, it's like we're invincible'

He chuckled.

'We are Elsa. You and I together, we'll always be invincible'

 **A/N: Hey! So I did end up uploading and everything and I apologize for it not being long at all. Anyway, Hiccup basically convinced her to ride Toothless.**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**


	3. Magic

_Magic_

He still couldn't believe he had done this.

After searching for so long, he found the blasted witch his red head cousin told him about.

The bargaining part was easy, he simply asked for a spell to change Elsa into one of his own; without her powers, she always saw them as a curse rather than a gift. In exchange, he gave the witch a charm he had picked up on the way. Quite easy indeed.

What he hadn't expected, was what he was given. A small cake. But, he trusted the witch nonetheless. And so here he was, handing the cake to his friend.

'You got this for me?'

He smiled, his heart filling with a warm feeling.

'Of course Elsa'

It was about an hour later when they were outside that she felt horribly sick. He watched as her face went a slightly green colour, clutching her stomach and kneeling on the ground.

Hiccup tried to pull her up and take her back to the castle with Toothless, but she collapsed on the ground. Trying to ready Toothless for an emergency to Arendelle, only to her something similar to a dragon's growl.

Turning, he saw white.

In front of him was none other than a Snow Wraith, and in that moment he felt his heart drop. _Turn her in his kind…that witch didn't mean…_

 _Of course she did._

'Elsa…'

The Snow Wraith panicked; spinning around, accidently firing snow that narrowly missed Toothless and roaring. Hiccup ducked underneath a tail that almost hit his head, holding his hands out to try and calm Elsa down.

Once she did, he started to run his hands down her side, confirming that Elsa was in fact a dragon.

'This isn't right, I-I just asked that witch for a spell to change you..'

Elsa's face dropped.

'But it's alright, we'll fix this up together. We'll go find the witch and turn you back into…a human'

The Snow Wraith rubbed it's head against Hiccup's side, knocking him over.

Despite still being a dragon, Elsa knew that he wouldn't stop until she was normal again.

And her normal was not simply human; but a human with _magic._

 **A/N: I am so surprised that I've gotten three done in a row! Yay for me! So this AU was inspired by I think it was** ** _nightowl374_** **on Tumblr. It's just a Brave AU with Hiccup and Elsa.**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**


	4. Love at First Sight

_Love at First Sight_

'I know you're out there'

She felt the frost crack under her feet, her nerves getting the better of her. She kept the hand without a glove close to her chest, hoping that the stranger in the shadows was not an enemy.

'Sorry, sorry. I know I'm not meant to be here, but my friend and I crashed in the blizzard around here'

'No, it's quite alright' She swallowed. 'But how did you crash?'

The Queen heard a small growl.

A dragon.

'It's okay; he's a friendly dragon. He won't harm you'

She nodded slightly and moved back from the voice. With how out of control her emotions were, she didn't know what possible consequences could arise from being too close to this stranger.

He didn't seem to fear her though; he walked into the moonlight in front of the queen.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

'My name is Hiccup; I'm from Berk'

Forgetting her magic for a minute, she slightly nodded her head, showing her crown. Recognition shone in Hiccup's eyes. Immediately, he dropped to one knee.

'Apologies, my Queen. I was late to your coronation and this weird weather threw me and…Toothless off course'

'It's…alright. My coronation didn't go too well anyway'

Hiccup stood and chuckled.

'That much can be told. If I might ask, why are you all the way up in the mountains?'

Elsa sighed, hesitating to answer. She felt her magic flare up, fear taking over the warm feeling that had filled her chest.

'Well, I have a bit of a situation. So it might be best if you head down to Arendelle. You'll be safe there'

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand, which had a small flurry hanging around it. He didn't back down or look scared…he rather looked, interested.

'I'm not scared. If the rumours serve correct, you do have a powerful gift-'

'It's not a gift, Hiccup' she spoke softly. 'It's a dangerous curse; one that can kill'

A presence was immediately in front of her. Her ice eyes met his green ones, filling her body with a feeling she hadn't felt in years; love.

'The ability might have the power to kill, but you won't'

She watched as he took her bare hand in his own, showing no fear at all.

'You might fear it, but I don't. You just need to…let it go'

A small laugh came from behind Hiccup; from the dragon with the name Toothless. She pulled away from Hiccup, continuing to wander aimlessly up the North Mountain; Hiccup and Toothless right beside her.

Despite what had recently happened in Arendelle, she couldn't help but now smile. Taking off her other glove, she opened her palm as a small snowflake appeared in her hand. She could faintly see Hiccup smiling at the snowflake, at her too.

Maybe her sister Anna was right. Maybe there was a truth behind the whole true love thing. Maybe, just maybe, this was love at first sight. And now, finally feeling a positive emotion, Elsa decided that she didn't mind it. She could live with love.

 **A/N: We're halfway through! I haven't reread this so...sorry for the mistakes.**

 **So at this time I'd think it would be when Elsa is about to sing Let It Go and Hiccup has been flying for ages because he was going to be chief...maybe Stoick had said 'go to the queen's coronation blah blah blah' and that's how he knew her? Not sure but yeah.**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**


	5. Classy

_Classy_

'Why do you like tea so much?'

Hiccup smiled as his queen looked up from her tea, a frown on her face. She was wearing her 'spring' dress, sitting out on the balcony at her ice castle. Bringing up a few things, they decided to have tea. Or at least, Elsa did.

'I just like it. Is there something wrong with it?'

Chuckling, he answered. 'Ah yes. I have a long and bloody history with tea'

Elsa raised her eyebrows, placing her cup down.

'Really?'

Hiccup laughed at Elsa's surprise.

'Yes, it started with my great grandfather…' Elsa's face was full of confusion, which made Hiccup laugh even more 'No, I just think it's funny how you like all the classy things'

The queen seemed slightly deflated. Hiccup guessed it was because she thought he was making fun of her.

Standing up, he walked to Elsa. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck.

'You're classy Elsa, and I love you that way'

 **A/N: I have very limited internet and it's killing me. I also didn't have much inspiration for this day so I'm** ** _very_** **sorry. I am also sorry about yesterday's drabble. The whole thing stuffed up on me but it's fixed now!**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**


	6. Alternate Universe

_Alternate Universe_

'I'd like a room, please?'

'Sure thing sweetie. Now, would you like a sea view or a mountain view? I must say though, the sea view rooms are much colder, especially through this weather'

'Uh, a sea view is fine thanks'

Elsa watched as whom she guessed was Elinor, write a few things down in her book.

'Merida! Can you go get some extra blankets for room 4?' Elinor sighed as Merida grumbled before getting out of her chair to lumber off down the hall to what Elsa guessed it would be her room.

Elsa cut in quickly 'No, no it's okay'

Both Merida and Elinor gave her a weird look.

'Um, it's okay. I don't need the blankets'

'But dear! The weather outside; it's the worst I've seen in my time'

'That's saying a lot' Elsa heard Merida mutter under her breath.

'No, really. The cold never bothered me anyway'

Elinor cocked her head to the side, but quickly shaking away the look on her face.

'So, could I have a name?'

'Snow. Elsa Snow'

'Elsa'

The white haired girl turned to see a lady whom she would describe as simply _dark._ Her eyes were dark, her hair was dark as was her skin. What put Elsa off, though, was her black teeth. Just…horrifying.

'What a lovely name'

Her voice was eerie and slightly detached, holding an accent foreign to her. Elsa could see out of the corner of her eye Merida standing quite still; it was as if she was facing a bear.

'Calypso'

Elinor's voice was far from the warm type it had been before. Her hand shot past Elsa's face holding a wade of cash. 'It's all here' she heard the raven-haired woman say.

Calypso hushed her, taking the money and counting it. She smiled and then looked up at Elsa.

'Have a nice stay…Elsa'

The minute Calypso left Elsa turned to Elinor with a confused expression on her face.

'Who was that?'

Both Merida and Elinor were very tense, Elinor shrugging it off rather quickly.

'That was Calypso. She owns this place'

'The diner?'

'The whole town' Merida finished for her mother.

Elinor reached for a key on the rack to her left, pulling one off a hook with the number four. Handing it to Elsa, neither of the pair really noticed the design on the key; a small flurry of snowflakes.

'Welcome to Storybrooke Elsa'

As Elsa settled in for the night, she took a small look outside. Despite having a sea view, she could also see the town tower situated near the centre of the town. It was actually quite a wide and magnificent view, Elsa noted to herself.

What drew to her attention, was the clock. When she and Hiccup had gotten here, Hiccup had said that the clock on the tower hadn't moved in 28 years. At least, it hadn't moved since Hiccup had lived here. The strangest thing now was, it was moving.

Elsa shrugged it off, opening her box of things; her most prized possessions. The first thing she picked up was her baby blanket. A soft woollen blanket with blue ribbon woven on the edges. Her name was sewed into the very top centre of the blanket in a light blue. If Elsa had known her parents, she would've asked why they had done this. Gone to the trouble of making her a blanket and then abandoning her on the side of a freeway. Did they ever love her or not?

Hugging her blanket, she thought of Hiccup.

Yeah, she was never supposed to be a mother. But maybe now; maybe she could change her ways for once. She was already attached to the kid anyway.

Laying on her bed, she thought of how much he had begged her to stay.

Maybe, there was some king of curse on this town. Maybe everyone here was a fairytale character. Or maybe _Rapunzel May_ was such an unloving mother than she had pushed Hiccup into making something up to feel like he could be loved.

She knew the difference between being loved and being wanted. Being loved was staying and knowing that you were wanted. Although Elsa had only ever felt it for a small while, she still knew it. Being wanted was being made to stay because you're of a use to someone; not because they necessarily _want_ you to stay.

As she slightly drifted off to sleep, Elsa made a silent promise to Hiccup.

She would love him like Rapunzel never would.

If she was supposed to be the Snow Queen or Saviour or whatever he wanted her to be, she would be it. And if it meant stopping the supposed Evil Queen, aka Rapunzel; she would do it.

Elsa would stop at nothing to ensure Hiccup's happiness.

 **A/N: OUAT AU! So I've had a few reasons as to why I was so late with this chapter and the next one. The last few days have been SWELTERINGLY HOT, my internet hasn't been working and all of yesterday I had no power. And it was flippin 45 degrees (Celsius to those who go by Fahrenheit). I probably won't be able to upload the next chapter until tomorrow or the day after as today I have a Christmas lunch.**

 **With this theme being Alternate Universe…I was going to do something more along the lines of Captain Swan or Gremma…but as I was writing, I thought that Anna didn't really suit Henry's role. I started to reread what I had and I realised that I had Elsa Snow = Emma Swan. They both start with ES. Same goes for Rapunzel May and Regina Mills; RM. So I thought…why not make Henry Hiccup? It's a bit of a different twist for Hiccelsa Week but I find that it oddly works.**

 **Until the last chapter!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**


	7. Frozen In Time

_Frozen In Time_

If Elsa was to be totally honest with herself, it felt as if time had stopped.

Here she was, laying on the grass with her boyfriend at her side; both just watching the stars.

"It's such a shame the situation that we're in"

"Don't remind me"

Silence.

Both knew that this was their last time together, and both knew that time was no more. Because nothing else mattered. Not anymore. The only thing that mattered was the time they both had, and both wished it would never end.

 **A/N: I swear I thought I had already put this up. I'm so sorry that it's late and short.**

 **Anyway, to Hiccelsa!**

 **Until...another story!**

 **pokeyoftheshadows**


End file.
